While there are purses that are equipped with audible alarms there are none in the prior art that emit an alarm in response to breaking the connection between the straps and the purse bag itself. In this case, the purse straps are designed to be detachable and this design feature is also thought to be novel for use in connection with purses.
It is thought that the present invention will be useful to both men and women as both sexes have the need to carry devices with straps on their person that hold valuables. Women nowadays are more likely to carry a purse than a man however, such fact does not preclude men from using this apparatus as well as women.
With that in mind designing a purse with detachable straps will be an altogether safer mechanism for protecting the user of the purse in the event of a mugging, robbery, etc. Many such robbery attempts cause more harm to the victim than need be because the victim is trying to keep his or her purse. Physically interfering with a robber will probably result in more injury to the victim given a large number of data points. In this case, the detachable straps allow the attacker to remove the purse from the person of the victim without any undue force, this of course means that the victim has lost his or her purse for the time being but the robber did not have to pull or otherwise use undue pressure to remove the purse.
It is believed that the invention described herein will find its greatest utility in use with women who carry purses nearly every day and for nearly every occasion. It is well known that purses are an everyday item and are used to carry valuables and thus present an obvious target for those who carry them since it is well known that valuables are likely to be inside.